


Oblivious

by Monroehurricane



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meant To Be, Romantic Fluff, Transformers - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroehurricane/pseuds/Monroehurricane
Summary: For a smart Prime, he didn't see what was truly forming between them- until it was too late.Short Fluff Fic.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> RatchetxOptimus Fanfic cause I have no control and no shame, I am also desperate for new content for this ship. I...am also new to this site. RIP. I'm a Wattpad user so forgive my noobness. If you have Watty...Follow me Lmao @Hollaugh.

**_Oblivious_ **

 

Optimus wondered how long it would have took for the Medic to figure out that his feelings towards him was not something friendly, but to his surprise the medic never did. Maybe it was the fact that Optimus only showed such intimacy towards Ratchet by saying _'Old Friend'_. The Prime knew it was for the best though, love in war was undesirable and just asking for trouble really. It didn't help the fact that Ratchet will most likely reject him outright and list off all the things that was wrong with said feelings. Optimus already knew the risks, at first he was trying to pretend that he didn't now what was happening within his spark- but now, he just...doesn't care.

They have lost so much already. Their home, their morals and beliefs, their friends and lovers. Optimus knew deep down that they had also lost themselves. Lost among the battles they have fought, aching to go back in time and change something, but there was nothing that Optimus could change. Besides doing something different today... ** _something different today._**  
  
"Optimus?" That single word snapped the Prime out of his daze, Not realizing he had gone in such trance and was staring at a wall with a frown on his face-plates. The Prime faced the very mech that called his name. Of course it was Ratchet, darn medic always checking up on him and now he was caught in such an vulnerable moment. "What's wrong?"

A simple vent escaped his frame when he noticed the concern on Ratchets face. How long had Ratchet watched him stare out into oblivion? "Hello old friend. I apologize for worrying you, I was dwelling on non-important things." Optimus turned in his chair to get more comfortable and leaned on his desk to face Ratchet more to try and seem normal. This simply got a raised optic ridge in return and a low grunt of dismissal. "Ahuh. It is not like you to space out Prime."

Optimus stared blankly at Ratchet now, going through all the options on what to say and how to say it. During this thinking time Ratchet had crossed the room and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. The medic was obviously not leaving anytime soon until he got some actual answers. Stubborn old mech he was. "Ratchet..." He started for the older mech to shake his helm, making Optimus go silent.

"No Prime, you have been spacing out more and more of recent. Ever since the regain of your memories. I feared to comment on it, not wanting you to doubt your recovery- but I have no choice now. You must tell me what is wrong, not only as your friend, but as your _medic_." Ratchet was blunt and firm like always when it came to getting his point across and this whole talk made Optimus dive deeper into thought. Was he really spacing out that much? Has he failed as a leader as of late? scrap he really has gotten his processor screwed up.

Optimus moved his optics to Ratchets face. Studying the medic as he spoke to him, about what, Optimus did not know. All he could process was how beautiful the medics optics were, a bright turquoise, like an ocean. "-Are you even listening to me Prime!" Optimus jerked back into reality at that yelling demand and re-adjusted his electric blu optics to see a very miffed medic.

"You are seriously spacing out _whilst_ I am talking? Optimus what has gotten into you-"

" **You** "

Silence cut through the air faster than a sharp knife. Optimus froze up in realization of what he had just admitted so carelessly, so foolishly. Ratchet seemed to open and close his mouth for a bit, before reeling backwards with surprise. _"Excuse me?_ "

Optimus knew he could no longer avoid this. Knew that this day was coming and he also knew that it was time. Optimus closed his optics, not in shame- no never in shame when it came to Ratchet, but in acceptance. "Ratchet, You have gotten into me." When he opened his optics again, he noted on how the medics servos clenched and un-clenched the air. How he seemed so vulnerable now, when mere seconds ago he was demanding answers.

"You...are saying...no. You are not doing this-" Ratchet started, but Optimus would not let the medic finish. Not now, no, Optimus will talk and _his_ medic will listen. Ratchet _will_ listen.

"-I have...noticed things as of late." Optimus shook his helm slowly as he spoke. "I was in denial at first. For so many orns...perhaps longer. At first I pretended not to realize, hoping I could make it disappear. I have thought of all the consequences- all the wrongdoings of it, but that just makes me want you more." Optimus made sure their optics stayed connected the entire time, wanting Ratchet to know how serious he was.

Ratchet seemed to sag in the chair he was sitting in. "Oh Optimus..." Was his quiet reply as if that was all he could say at the moment. As if that could answer everything, but it couldn't and Optimus started to dread even talking now. His usually calm field showing flickers of anxiety, but relief. Relief of finally spilling out his emotions that were tearing him apart mentally- that were draining him physically and Optimus just now wished to hold Ratchet close to never let go. Scared he will now run away and disappear.

"Optimus...I know this is hard for you." Ratchet started quietly knowing that this was serious. Too serious for him to even handle and Ratchet wondered when it was last that Optimus had shared his feelings so openly- how he was gifted with such emotions pointed towards him in first place. The medic shrunk back in sadness, sad that the Prime fell for him and not someone so much more worthy of a his love. "-and it is hard for me, but I cannot..." Ratchet shook his helm slowly in grief.

Optimus was patient with him. Like usual. "Why not?" Optimus wished to understand what Ratchet was thinking, what his reasoning's were. Maybe they could work it out. Optimus was not willing to give this up so easily- no he will die for it. He will. "-You are worthy. You make sure I am alive and well everyday-"

"I am a medic. Optimus. That is my job." Ratchet cut in bitterly before he rubbed his optics. "You can't pick somebot like me. I am just an old rusted medic-"

"-and I wish for you to be _my_ old rusted medic."

Optimus stared into Ratchets optics and finally saw the warmth flood in them and the flicker of realization in the medics field hit him. Optimus felt a smile start to form on his faceplates when Ratchets cheeks heated up. "Well I..."

" _Do you accept?..."_

**"Defiantly."**

 

 


End file.
